


Baby it's cold outside

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do you do to keep warm when the snow falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

“Kai come to bed you beautiful fool. It’s freezing.” Arthur peers over the top of the sheepskins and blankets for a moment – then dives back under into the darkness beneath their warmth. Shivering, Kai spreads his snow-splattered piebald cloak over a chest to dry, rubs his gloved hands together in front of the fire, throws his boots into a corner and huddles beneath the coverings with relief. His last night of inspection duty, thank heavens – poor Llud can ice over walking the palisade for the next week.

It is proving a frost-ridden winter of endless mud, rain and snow. At least tomorrow will be Yule so everyone will have an excuse to forget the glacial weather with excessive hot mead and lively revelling. And truth be told, Kai is looking forward to some rather brash revelling of his own in the next few hours – after all, no better way to keep warm as well as welcome in the day of the Golden Bough.

He and Arthur have ensconced themselves in the guest quarters since the longhouse is overly full for Yuletide: a pregnant Rowena, an even more heavily pregnant Lenni, Theo, Cedric and Kaitlin, their adoring indulgent grandfathers Llud and Yorath, Brother Amlodd and Abbot Morphett (who seem highly delighted to share a pallet together beside the hearth) - as well as a visiting Corin, his wife, Mark’s sister, Braith, their rambunctious twin boys Uther and Urien and baby daughter Aerona. All in all, the wicker walls are being strained and stretched to capacity. It has only been a kindness for he and his little brother to absent themselves and yield some much-needed space.

Now, he turns toward Arthur who is actually just a slender shape concealed under a voluminous mound of quilts. “So, are you going to poke your head out or am I swooping down there to get you?” Arthur’s voice emerges in a muffled sleepy whisper. “Kai my heart, much as I love you more than life, I am definitely not moving till morning. I’m finally cosy right where I am. Besides, I have my hands clamped between my knees for warmth – gloves notwithstanding. It would be a bit difficult……”

Suspiciously, Kai peels away the sheepskins to look at his brother. Arthur smiles drowsily back – as Kai feels his already rock-hard prick solidify into granite. “Arthur, why are you wearing that?” It is the fleece hat Olwen gave him several years ago during another Yuletide – that harrowing Yuletide when the memory of Benedicta still chafed raw…..

But it is nothing relating to the haughty Roman witch that concerns Kai at this moment – in fact she hasn’t even entered his wildly distracted thoughts……. Arthur blinks, seeming surprised. “I would have thought it was obvious big brother. To keep the draughts from my ears of course.” Kai narrows his eyes. “You’ve got plenty of hair. And you know very well, what the sight of my delectable little brother in sheepskin does to me…….”

Damm it, he can feel a pearl of moisture dampening his breeches already and he’s certainly not climbing out to have a tug of war with Cyclops after all these years……….. Then he notices Arthur’s twitching lips……

With a roar of elation Kai plunges under the coverings, pulling the blankets over both their heads, so that they are cocooned in a cavern of heavenly warm darkness…….. “Arthur stop it, I can’t kiss you when you’re laughing so much……..anyway, it’s not funny……….there, made you quiet at last……….even you can’t laugh with an ensnared tongue…….”

Triumphantly, Kai gives his little brother one more lush lingering kiss on the mouth. Chuckling again, Arthur takes Kai’s gloved hand and guides it downwards………

“Ah, my love, so you can be a man of stone after all?”   
“And without fear where you are concerned big brother……….”

Ravenous now, Arthur wraps his doeskin-clad fingers around Kai’s voluptuous cock, spreads his thighs further apart so that his own throbbing prick makes a magnificent woollen pyramid of his breeches, reaches up to nip his brother’s creamy ear lobe. “I fear, my heart, that if something is not done soon, we’re both going to simply burst forth…….”

Kai attempts to appear serious, slipping his hand inside the band of Arthur’s breeches, gently tickling. “What exactly did you have in mind?” Arthur chews on his lip, shivering rhythmically but certainly not now from the cold………… “Well, my Kai, I’m not sure, it’s generally you who devise all the ins and outs……..”

Playfully he slides on to his side, speaking between heaving ecstatic gasps as Kai’s fondling fingers increase their momentum and speed. “Yet you do know how to…… pin frogs’ legs with a……. spear so I’m sure you’ll discover…….. just the right place to thrust……….and I thought perhaps you could…… leave your gloves on………. while you……..work…………..yes, just like that……….the sensation of the deerskin……a little roughened by wear and tear…….is rather interesting…………..”

Grinning, Kai glides his glistening shaft across Arthur’s exquisite pale arse cheek, probes tenderly at his opening, realises that there is already a splash of aromatic oil gleaming within that honey soft cleft . “I’ll do anything as long as you leave on the hat……..Now shut up and kiss me ……….I’m coming in……….”

Afterward, as he throws his milky drenched gloves into a sodden heap beside the bed, Kai chuckles, ducking down again into the fragrant darkness beneath the sheepskins. “You planned this didn’t you, right down to the last delicious detail.” Arthur twinkles up at him, nestling closer. “Well, even if I say so myself, I’m not regarded as a master tactician for nothing you know big brother.”

Sighing happily, Kai slips his bare hands inside Arthur’s tunic. “Only thing is, you’ll have to keep these warm for the rest of the night. My gloves are ruined.” Arthur smiles sleepily. “Look under your pillow.” Curiously, Kai slips his hand beneath the fleece, finding a pair of new doeskin gloves - delicately-stitched, wonderfully smooth, fine and supple.

He pulls them on, shaking his tousled blonde head in bemusement. “Nothing left to chance with you is there?” His little brother pretends to be shocked. “Do you think that I would ever let any precious part of you remain cold? Especially after what you’ve just accomplished with those dextrous fingers……. Luckily sweet Rowena can sew as well as she can’t cook.”

They lay in contented silence for a moment. Then Arthur opens one inquisitive eye. “So, you’ve already gotten one of your gifts. What did you get me?” Kai smiles to himself, brushes his lips across Arthur’s forehead under the rim of his fleecy cap, thinks of the splendid metal shield decorated with raised hemispherical bosses that Lenni has been hiding in her hut since the Greek trader last called. “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow………although I think it’s well past midnight and already tomorrow………..Blessed Yuletide beloved.”

Arthur grazes his mouth tenderly against Kai’s. “Blessed Yuletide my heart……...... I was thinking actually……..perhaps, in the morning before we go to the longhouse and haul in the Yule Oak, you could bequeath me another present exactly like the one you’ve just finished giving.”

His blue eyes dance with love. And Kai’s answering grin makes the snow glow golden beneath the stars, all the way down to the estuary……….


End file.
